You Never Told Me?
by Whole Lotta Sarah Tribbiani
Summary: Complete! Formerly 'The News'. At Bill and Fleur's wedding, Harry is told something he didn't know. By everyone who does. About two of his best friends. Rating to be safe.
1. Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes?

The News

Yeah, rubbish title, I know. I might change it if I can think of anything better. If you can, please let me know.

**Disclaimer:** The usual - Harry Potter is not mine.

Chapter One: Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes?

* * *

Harry was enjoying himself thoroughly. The music was loud, the lights were colourful and the alcohol was tasty. He had already drunk two glasses of oak-matured mead, (using one of them in Mr Weasley's toast to Dumbledore). 

Bill and Fleur were dancing together a short way away. He couldn't see many other people he recognised through the thick crowds - as far as he knew, most of the Weasleys were talking to long-forgotten great-aunts and the like.

Except for the twins. Fred and George spotted Harry sitting at the side of the hall, and started making their way over to him.

"Hi," Harry said, slightly hoarsely - it was hot in there and he hadn't had a drink in a while.

"Hello Harry," the pair said together.

"How are we then?" Fred asked sitting on one side of him.

"Shy?" George sat on his other side.

"Shy? Why?"

"We haven't seen you dancing at all."

Harry snorted. They might not have seen him dancing, but he'd seen _them_.

"You know I don't dance," he laughed.

"Well, neither does Ron!" Fred replied.

"Ron was _dancing_?"

"No. He doesn't dance!" George sighed, shaking his head as if Harry was completely stupid.

Harry laughed again.

"Well, anyway, have you two seen Ron or Hermione about?"

"No. The last I saw of them both was at the ceremony," Fred said, "Sorry."

"Oh. OK, thanks anyway."

Harry was mildly surprised when Fred and George caught each others' eyes and started sniggering.

"What?"

"Oh - nothing."

"Come on, it can't be nothing. You don't laugh over nothing."

"Yeah you do!" George protested.

Harry looked at them both, raising his eyebrows. Fred burst into hysterics.

"What are you laughing at now?"

"Nothing! See, you _can_ laugh about nothing!"

Harry groaned angrily.

"Look, do you two need to tell me something?"

"I don't know, do you think we do?"

"Probably, yes!"

There was a long silence.

"Right then," Fred said, lowering his voice, "But you can't tell them I told you."

"Who's them?"

"Ron and Hermione," George whispered.

"Ron and Hermione?" Harry repeated loudly, over the music.

"Yes. And keep your voice down!"

"What happened to them? They are alright, aren't they?"

"They're fine," Fred assured him, "Well - they're probably better than that."

Harry wished they would just tell him what they had to tell him and get it over with. He couldn't figure out what they were talking about, and it was driving him insane.

"What do you _mean_?" he yelled, "Spit it out or I don't want to know!"

"Maybe you don't!" George winked.

But Harry couldn't take any more of their jokes. He stood up, turned to face them, and snapped "Fine, I_ don't_ want to know, then!"

He was about to storm away, when they both blurted out, in a sing-song sort of way, "We saw Ron and Hermione kissing before the wedding!"

Harry froze, one foot in the air. He suddenly became a bit short of breath. He swallowed, gulped down several deep breaths, swallowed again, and spoke in a voice barely audible over the thumping music.

"You - you saw them kissing?"

He put his foot down and sat back between them.

"Yep," Fred replied, nodding vigorously, "About half an hour before we set off. I think you were in the bathroom -"

"- And they were ready, so they went outside," George continued, "I think Ginny and Dad were out there too, but they didn't see anything."

"I don't think so, anyway. They never looked in their direction."

"They were talking for a couple of minutes first."

Harry buried his face in his hands and moaned. He wouldn't mind it - if they had told him. He couldn't believe he wasn't meant to know about something like this.

"But - it might have been just a - a kiss on the cheek, or something? Right?" he stammered, knowing the answer before Fred even opened his mouth.

"Nope. It was on the lips." He grinned, "Mind you, I didn't really want to watch some girl kissing my little brother, so I didn't."

"Yeah. But they didn't come back inside for a few minutes."

"They both looked a bitpink in the face," they chorused, huge smiles on their faces.

"This is a joke, isn't it?" Harry said in a low voice.

He might have found this hilarious if he had found it out from Ron and Hermione first. In fact, when he came to think of it, they hadn't talked much at all since they arrived.

"No. It's the truth." George told him seriously.

"I - I've got to go, I need to talk to them -" he stood up and walked off briskly.

The music had faded, almost completely, in Harry's head. It was full of thoughts instead. Mixed feelings about what he had just heard. He was thrilled for them - but why hadn't they told him? Surely he had the right to know? They were his best friends.

Unless Fred and George were joking. They liked joking, didn't they? They always played tricks on people. They owned a _joke shop_...

He looked through the crowds of dancing people, dancing to music he couldn't hear. His heart was hammering as he caught sight of Ginny near the drinks table.

* * *

Uh oh! Hary is not very happy! More soon, I promise. Please R&R. 


	2. Confirmation

The News

The News is still the working title. It'll be changed as soon as possible.

Chapter Two

**Disclaimer**: Same as last chapter: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

"Hello," Ginny said, as Harry reached her. 

"Hi Ginny," Harry muttered, glancing around, "Can I talk to you?"

"I - erm - think you are," Ginny pointed out.

"No, I mean seriously? Is there anyone outside?"

"I doubt it. It's raining."

"Perfect. Come on, let's go."

Harry seized Ginny's sleeve and dragged her over to and out of the door.

It was indeed raining: but the water wasn't unbearably cold. There was nobody about. Harry turned to face Ginny.

"What did you see before we came out?" he asked her.

Ginny looked at him, confused.

"Meaning...?"

Harry sighed.

"Fred and George said they saw - they saw Ron with Hermione before we set off," he told her, "Outside or something."

"Oh! Yeah, I saw them go outside."

"Did you see ... um, anything else?"

There was a pause. Although the rain wasn't very cold, it was creeping down the back of Harry's neck and chilling him.

"Well -" Ginny started, avoiding Harry's eyes, "I _was_ outside with them. And ...they were talking. I saw them on the bench, and then I went to see Dad."

"Is that all?"

"All I _saw_, yeah ... but I did hear some other things ..."

"Like...?"

Harry held his breath. If Fred and George were joking, Ginny would say she heard them talking. If they weren't, then ... he didn't want to think about it. Not until it happened, anyway. _If_ it did.

Ginny took a deep breath.

"Look, Harry, I don't know if I should really tell you ..." she said nervously.

"I don't care about that, just tell me what you heard!" Harry tried to keep his voice reasonable, but he couldn't help snapping a bit.

"I heard Hermione say something - really quietly, though, I couldn't hear what it was exactly - and then ..." Ginny paused, "Then - I heard them kissing, Harry."

Harry froze once again. So, they weren't joking. It was the truth. It was real. Ron and Hermione had kissed and they hadn't told him.

"Are you alright?" Ginny asked him quietly.

Harry nodded slowly. Then he sat down on the wet floor. He was starting to feel extremely cold, and he knew it wasn't anything to do with the rain.

Ginny crouched down next to him, hitching up her gold bridesmaid's dress.

"Harry, I said I shouldn't have told you," she whispered.

Harry said nothing. He closed his eyes and groaned.

"They haven't told me anything. Fred and George know, you know, _they_ know..." he searched for a loophole, something which would make all this untrue, "You _are _sure they kissed, aren't you? They didn't just stop talking?"

"I heard the - erm - noises." Ginny blushed.

"Did anyone else see or hear it?"

"I don't know..." Ginny frowned in concentration, "I'm not sure whether Dad saw ... everyone else was inside, Bill and Fleur were about to set off ..."

"What kind of kiss was it? Are they in love? Are they going out? What's happening between them?"

"I _don't know_! I just heard a few _noises_!" Ginny cried.

"How long for?"

Ginny's face quickly went much redder.

"A few minutes," she murmered to the floor, "I went inside before they stopped, though...could have been longer ...I kind of didn't want to hear it... Hermione and my brother ..."

That was more or less what Fred and George had said. Harry stood up.

"I'm going inside," he said, "I'm freezing."

* * *

I like writing this! Stay tuned, and while you're waiting, please review! 


	3. Word of the Groom

The News: Chapter Three

I have nothing to say!

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is not mine.

* * *

Harry wandered aimlessly around the dance floor. He didn't want to find Ron and Hermione any more. He couldn't face them just yet.

Lost in his thoughts, he almost bumped into Bill, who was standing just to the side, looking out of breath.

"Hello, Harry!" he smiled when he looked up, "How are you? You look a bit troubled."

"Oh - no, I'm alright." Harry wondered where he had been when it had happened.

_If _it had happened. Ginny was a bit of a joker too, wasn't she? She was like her brothers. Maybe they were all in it together, laughing as Harry got annoyed with his best friends...

"Are you having a good time?" Bill asked him.

"Yeah, it's great," Harry replied dully.

"You don't sound very well, Harry... are you tired?"

Harry shook his head.

"No, just - I'm just a bit -"

'Why did he have to say tired?' he thought angrily, 'My one believable excuse!'

"I'm just a bit...tired," he said pathetically.

Bill laughed.

"Something's wrong, isn't it?"

Harry didn't want to tell him; he didn't want to ruin his day, but something made him do it.

"Yes. There is something wrong, I think," Harry hesitated, then carried on, "Fred, George and Ginny all said they saw Ron and Hermione kissing before we set off and they never told me."

Bill looked at him, frowning. Harry realised how childish he had sounded. He wished he had his apparition licence.

"You didn't see them?"

So he knew as well. It was the truth. Harry wanted to scream.

"No, I was in the bathroom," he said weakly.

"I see..." Bill went over to the seats at the side and sat down. Harry, unsure of what to do, followed suit.

"If it makes you feel any better, Harry, I don't think they're trying to keep it a secret from you or anything."

Harry snorted.

"Yeah. Right. Whatever. That's why they rushed to tell me as soon as it happened, is it?"

Bill didn't say anything. Harry didn't either. He was thinking again. He felt like he couldn't be trusted...

"Where were you?" he asked finally.

"Oh - I think we were getting in the car," Bill

"You and Fleur?"

"Yeah. We went outside and saw them kiss for a split second before they broke apart. I don't know how long they were at it for. I don't think they noticed us." Bill grinned. "They looked so cute..."

Harry scowled.

"I need to see them! Why haven't they told me?" he moaned.

"I don't know. Maybe they thought you knew."

"Yeah, maybe," Harry muttered, secretly thinking 'Yeah, sure'.

"Well - anyway, Harry, my new bride is over there waiting for me to dance with her, so -" Bill stood up, "Good talking to you."

"Yeah ... see you in a bit ..."

Harry looked at the floor. It wasn't a joke any more. He knew that Ron and Hermione had kissed and hadn't told him. It was huge news. Surely they knew he would be thrilled?

He would be...

He watched all of the happy people dancing about, laughing and having a good time. He could just imagine Ron and Hermione among them, huge smiles on their faces, in their wedding clothes, shutting him out.

* * *

I might change this to 'You Never Told Me?' , please review if you think I should.


	4. Definite Confirmation

You Never Told Me? formerly The News

Chapter Four

Again, I have nothing to say. Except my word for the day: priorities. Yay!

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry needed to find them now. He set off, looking around everywhere, and failing miserably to see them. But he did see Mr Weasley, which wasn't a total loss, because he was a nice man. Oh, yeah, and he had been outside when _it _happened. 

Harry couldn't even think the word at the moment.

"Good evening, Harry!" Mr Weasley smiled, "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes, thanks." Harry was sick of being asked how he was, but didn't acknowledge it.

"Would you like a drink? I was just going to get one myself."

"Yeah, OK." Harry had an idea - he wouldn't ask directly any more. He would try to drive the conversation gradually around to it.

"Have you, erm - seen Ron and Hermione about anywhere?" he asked, pretending to be looking for them for no particular reason, only realising how stupid that sounded, how he hadn't 'gradually driven the conversation around to it', and how little sense this paragraph made after he'd said it.

"Yes, I did see them before..." Mr Weasley thought for a moment, "About ten minutes ago... they were having a drink together. I think they were looking for you, actually."

"Oh. Erm - did they say why?"

"No. They just asked where you were, because they hadn't seen you in a while." Mr Weasley was now trying to suppress a smile. Harry tried to suppress a groan.

"This is - mmmmmm, delicious!" he smiled, licking his lips. He was drinking some sort of foul green liquid which most of the adults were slightly drunk on. He didn't really see how they could have stomached enough to _get_ drunk.

"It is!" Mr Weasley agreed, "Mmm... I've had a few too many glasses, I think. Molly's going to kill me!"

"Have Ron and Hermione tried it?" Once again, Harry realised how brilliant his skills at being sly were.

"I don't know. I haven't been watching what they drink," Mr Weasley chuckled, "They could be completely drunk for all I know!"

"Hermione drunk," Harry sniggered. There was nothing anyone needed to add to this, even though he sounded a bit like a caveman. They bothchuckled for a moment.

"You saw them before, didn't you?" Mr Weasley interrupted the laughter.

Harry took a silent deep breath. This was his moment. Did he lie? Or did he tell the truth?

He decided to try a different tack. He'd heard enough to bluff his way through this.

"Oh, yes! Outside? Yeah, they were, erm - erm, yeah, they kissed, didn't they?"

He was really bad at pretending to know about things. He cringed inside, hoping Mr Weasley hadn't noticed his hesitant tone and obvious I-didn't-really-see-them-ness.

"Yes ... it was quite sweet, actually, they were on the bench out the front and I was taking a walk around outside - to stretch my legs, you know - and I heard them talking."

"What about?" Harry was eager for more, "I only saw them from a window."

_That wasn't necessary,_ he told himself, _why did you say that? Are you _completely_ stupid?_

"Ron was blabbering on about love and how it didn't matter..." Mr Weasley was obviously sober enough to be able to say all this with a straight face, yet drunk enough to be able to tell Harry without hesitation or thinking about the consequences, ie how his son would probably never forgive him if he ever found out. Harry's inability to be sneaky didn't matter any more!

"Yeah, that sounds like Ron."

"And Hermione was telling him how it did matter and he was being stupid. And then they were talking about Hermione's dress, for some reason or other. Hermione said he was being really sweet to her again, or something, I didn't hear much before that, and then Ron said something about because he had something to tell her..." Mr Weasley stopped, scratching his head, "That's when they kissed, I think. There might have been a bit more but I can't really remember it."

"Wow, isn't that really nice? So sweet. Did you hear what they said afterwards?"

"Hermione said something, but I couldn't hear it."

"Aaaw, she probably said 'I love you, Ron' or something." Harry was getting a bit carried away with pretending to not be angry with them, "I think they're very cute together and I hope they stay together forever. I want to be the best man if they get married and if they have children they'd better call their first-born son Harry and-"

"You're getting a bit carried away, aren't you?" Mr Weasley laughed, "They're two people who just kissed for the first time."

"Oh -yeah - I'm sorry, I'm just - in a bit of a - I've got to go, bye." He stood up and hurried off, blushing and thinking of how badly the latest interrogation went. He had found out a lot of new information, but he knew Mr Weasley had been suspicious and for that he felt stupid. Maybe he wouldn't make a very good Auror after all...

* * *

Thank you to all reviewers so far. Thank you to all future reviewers (hint hint). Please, please, please take the time to submit even a titchy review because every single one helps me to become a betterwriter which will benefit you too! So REVIEW! ARRRGH! 


	5. Even Charlie Saw It

You Never Told Me?

Chapter Five

Harry talks to Charlie! I bet you're all wondering if he's ever going to talk to them? Will he yell at them? Will he hit Ron? Will he spontaneously combust?All will be revealed ... but not now, so why am I even bothering to put all this? Oh well, on with the fic!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

Several people now knew that Harry was looking for Ron and Hermione. Harry hoped he'd find them soon - he didn't want to hear it from anyone else except them. He thought if he did he might explode with rage. 

He decided to blend in and wait for them to find him. If he looked too hard he might find someone else who saw them and be made to feel worse about his situation.

He took another drink with him and started dancing around the hall - not properly or anything, just enough to look like he was a guy-enjoying-a-party kind of person. _This doesn't make you any less of a man_, he told himself firmly.

He turned to avoid someone and tripped over his untied shoelace.

"This does," he said angrily to himself, trying to tie his lace up in the darkness.

Nobody noticed him on the floor until Charlie, a bit drunk and dancing away, tripped over him.

"Ow!" he said loudly, "Oh, hello Harry! What are you doing on the floor?"

"Hi Charlie," Harry said, rubbing his back where Charlie had kicked him, "I tripped over my lace so I'm doing it up."

"Ah." Charlie scrambled up off the floor, "Will you join me for a drink?"

Harry didn't know if he did or not. He was starting to get a headache.

"I'll have a - OK then," he decided. He might not get to drink much in the next few months... although admittedly the happiness of the first couple had worn off. However, he and Charlie both had a gillywater.

"Are you enjoying the party?" Charlie asked him.

"Yeah! I'm having a great time. I've had a bit too much to drink, though."

"I think everyone has," Charlie laughed, "I certainly have. Ah well. It's not every day your big brother gets married."

"No." Harry sipped his drink. "Have you seen Ron anywhere?"

"No, I haven't, sorry," Charlie said apologetically. He too had a sip, then nearly choked on it as he said"He'll probably be with Hermione."

"Wh - what makes you say that?" Harry thought he might as well find out a bit more before going to interrogate Ron and Hermione. It might save him embarrassing himself. Even though he might 'explode with rage'.

"I think they fancy each other."

"How come?"

It was the stupidest question Harry had ever asked. _How come you think Ron and Hermione fancy each other? Aside from the constant bickering, the jealousy, the everything that's happened in the last few years that makes it so painfully obvious, of course?_

"Well - I don't know if I should be telling you this, Harry -"

Harry had heard it once before. He was sick of it already.

"Just tell me. I won't tell anyone, I promise."

"Oh, alright then." Charlie took a few gulps of gillywater before starting, "I was looking out of the window into the garden, and I saw them snog."

He really _was_ drunk. Harry feigned shock. It was easier this time. Nobody had said it was a snog yet. Unless it was just the word Charlie had chosen to say...

"You - you saw them -?"

"Yeah. They were outside and they were kissing for ages."

Oh. It wasn't.

"They haven't told me about it."

"Maybe they didn't want you to be angry with them."

Harry drained his gillywater and slammed the glass on the table.

"I'm not angry with them," he lied, clenching his fist.

"Harry, please - you said you wouldn't tell anyone, don't go storming off to shout -"

"I'm not GOING TO!" Harry shouted, storming off.

He couldn't believe it. He must have said that already, but it was true. Ron and Hermione were a couple and hedidn't knowabout it. Well. He was _supposed_ to not know about it. And they were supposed to be his best friends...

He had told them about Cho. He had told them about - no, he had kissed Ginny _in front of_ them. So why couldn't they have told him about this? Yes, there are some things you want to keep private for various reasons ... Hermione hadn't told either of them that she had kissed Krum ... but she had told someone, she had told Ginny, probably because she was a girl... but this time he was going to be affected, he was their _friend _... and he was a boy. Ron could have told him, at least ...

Harry's thoughts were getting too complicated. He needed to talk to them. Now.

* * *

So, Harry needs to talk to them. Now. does he? Well, is he going to talk to them now? I need reviews to help me continue, I need to know what people think so I know what I need to improve on. Thanks for everyone who has reviewed sofar, and chapter whatever we're up to now should be coming soon! 


	6. Last Straw

You Never Told Me?

Chapter Six in which Harry talks to Mrs Weasley because now he is going to surely burst if he doesn't find Ron and Hermione and Mrs Weasley might get covered in Harry insides ... oh well, that doesn't actually happen, just read on to find out what really does.

**Disclaimer:** You should know this by now - I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry could see everyone he had spoken to. He could see Fred and George messing about with Charlie, Mr Weasley deep in conversation with Bill, and Ginny was talking to Gabrielle, who looked tired. They both looked very pretty in their gold bridesmaid outfits. 

But he couldn't see Ron or Hermione anywhere. They must be dancing together, he could still see them in his head. Even though Ron looked completely stupid dancing.

Mrs Weasley was another person dancing. One of Celestina Warbeck's most popular songs was playing and she was having a whale of a time, despite the fact that she was on her own.

Harry no longer cared about being subtle. He marched straight up to her, tapped her on the shoulder and said loudly, over the music, "Did you see Ron and Hermione kissing?"

"Hm? Oh, hello Harry, what did you say?"

"I said did you see Ron and Hermione kissing?"

Harry looked her straight in the eye. This was his only hope. Mrs Weasley wouldn't joke about something like this, maybe everyone else was .. maybe she'd tell him the truth, they hadn't kissed, they weren't together, they were looking for him...

"Yes dear, they were outside before," Mrs Weasley said matter-of-factly. She, like so many other people, was a bit drunk, "Do they think I want to see them snogging in my garden? Stupid kids, can't keep their hands off each other ..."

"Have you - erm - seen them anywhere?" Harry had never seen Mrs Weasley drunk before and was a bit alarmed, "They never told me."

"Yes," her tone softened as she seemed to sober up a bit; she stopped dancing and looked at him properly, "Actually, they're looking for you. They -"

"Harry!"

A voice called from behind him. Harry turned, half-expecting to see Hermione - but it was Ginny.

"Harry - I know where they are!" she gasped, "I just saw them, they went outside and -"

"OK, thanks Ginny - excuse me, Mrs Weasley -"

And Harry walked off, feeling energised with the fury that had been building up over the last half hour.

"Ginny! Look what you've done!" Mrs Weasley cried.

"Oh, no! I've - oh, I can't see it."

"Very funny," Mrs Weasley rolled her eyes, "No, what you've done is you've interrupted me. You've sent Harry off to find Ron and Hermione. You saw how angry he was. He'll go now and yell at them. You go after him and tell him that I was just about to tell him that they were planning on telling him now!"

Ginny realised what she'd done. She shot off, trying to remember what she had to tell Harry...

Harry, on the other hand, was trying to think of something to say. After all this time, he was finally going to see them - he was going to find out why they hadn't told him.

"Well, they'd better have a good reason, or - or -" Harry couldn't think of anything horrible enough to say as Ginny appeared at his side.

* * *

Oh NO! He's going to see them and we all know what Harry's like... 


	7. Harry Exploded!

You Never Told Me?

Chapter Seven

He's going to talk to them now! The part you've all been waiting for, I know! I hope it meets all of your expectations. It's going to be over two chapters and I can't wait to get them both up and see what everyone thinks! Anyway, I know you want to read it soooo...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry threw open the door. 

"Harry, please, I've got to tell you something -" Ginny began, but Harry interrupted her.

"You can tell me later, Ginny. I need to go -"

"This is important -"

"Not as important as this! Ginny, just leave me alone!"

The rain was falling more heavily now. It was colder, and darker - a fierce breeze whipped Harry's face as he turned to face Ginny.

"Where are they?"

"I think they went behind the building, there's a few trees down there, but Harry, listen to me -"

"_Ginny_!" Harry couldn't take much more of anything else just yet.

Ginny saw his face. She knew that he would never listen to her. He was angrier than she'd ever seen him before.

"I'm going inside," she said, and she ran back into the warmth of the party. She passed everyone, not talking to anyone, and disappeared into the Ladies', her face in her hands.

* * *

Harry's face was burning as he stormed round the building. The hem of his dress robes were dark with the water, and covered in blades of grass. The drops of rain hit him hard, the wind was blowing directly into his left ear, making it hurt. But he didn't feel any of it. He must be glowing a deep, fiery red. He was very hot. 

Round the corner, Ron and Hermione were together, probably laughing about their brilliant scheme, laughing at his frustration. They could have been following him all night...

Harry rounded the corner.

It took him a moment or two to see them, but when he did, he wanted to roar. He wanted to rip something up. He needed to let his rage out somehow.

_Ron and Hermione were standing between two trees and their lips were pressed tightly together._

They heard him. They looked up. Ron half-smiled, but they both immediately looked worried as they saw his face.

Harry wanted to bellow at them. He wanted to bash their stupid heads together. He imagined it in his head - it was what they deserved. Here he was, worrying himself sick about his best friends, and they were stood out here snogging. Well, for that there is a time and a a place. A wedding is neither. Except for the bride and groom. But that wasn't the point.

He wanted to punch them both. He wanted to pin them to those trees and hit them, hard, over and over again.

"Harry, what's up?" Ron asked nervously.

Harry's face contorted with rage. Hermione gave a little gasp.

Harry knew he shouldn't hit either of them. Especially not Hermione. She was a girl, after all.

Instead, he seized Ron by the scruff of the neck and slammed him into the tree.

"**YOU WEREN'T PLANNING ON TELLING _ME_, WERE YOU**?" he bellowed, "**YOU JUST THOUGHT YOU'D SNOG IN FRONT OF EVERYONE ELSE AND LET YOUR BEST FRIEND FIND OUT ON HIS OWN, DIDN'T YOU**?"

Harry couldn't stop shouting. He hadn't been this angry since Sirius' death. Hermione was shrieking at him to stop, but Harry could barely hear her over the ringing in his ears, and the rush of fury in his brain.

"**EVERYONE SAW YOU! _EVERYONE_! HOW COULD YOU NOT HAVE TOLD ME? DID YOU REALLY WANT ME TO FIND OUT LIKE THIS? DID YOU WANT TO KEEP IT FROM ME COMPLETELY? DIDN'T YOU WONDER WHAT WOULD HAPPEN? DID YOU EVEN CONSIDER THE FACT THAT I MIGHT POSSIBLY FIND OUT FROM SOMEONE WHO _KNEW_? WERE YOU EVER GOING TO LET _ME_ KNOW? OR WERE YOU GOING TO KEEP IT A SECRET FROM ME FOREVER? I THOUGHT I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE YOUR _FRIEND_? HOW COULD YOU NOT _TELL_ ME SOMETHING LIKE THIS**?"

He didn't want to admit it, but he had run out of things to say. His throat was dry and sore, and he could feel a vein pulsing in his forehead. For the first time he was aware of the rain, trickling down his face, making streaks down Ron's.

"WELL?" he demanded.

"W - we were g - going to tell y - you!" Ron protested weakly, trying in vain to escape Harry's grip, "We w - were, I swear, m - mate, we were c - coming now, to t - tell you!"

"DON'T LIE TO ME!"

He raised his fist and brought it hurtling through the air - Ron braced himself - Hermione was screaming herself hoarse -

"**DON'T YOU _DARE_ TOUCH MY BROTHER**!"

The trio looked up, Harry's hand about a centimetre from Ron's face. Another split second and it would have come into contact with Ron's jaw.

There, with his wand drawn, was Fred.

"Let go of him," he snarled to Harry, who had never seen any of the Weasleys so furious. He released Ron and immediately felt horrible. He had a wand pointing towards his face; Hermione was sobbing - she dashed to Ron and he put his arms around her.

All eyes were on Harry.

"They were about to tell you," Fred said, lowering his wand, "I heard them. They were talking."

Harry felt like crying. He had almost punched one of his best friends in the face, and he had reduced the other to petrified tears.

"Ron, mate, I am _so_ sorry - " he choked, but Ron just glared at him, pulling Hermione closer to him.

Nobody knew what to say for a few minutes. The only sound was the rain. Even Hermione had stopped sobbing, although she still had her head buried in Ron's shoulder. They looked perfect together. Harry felt worse than ever.

"Now," Fred said heavily, "I'm going to leave you three to it. But remember, Harry - lay a finger on my brother and I'll hex you."

He left.

"And - and if you touch Hermione, I - I'll hit you!" Ron stammered, failing to sound as threatening as his brother.

Harry looked at them both for a long while. Hermione's hair had been up in a shiny bun, but there were several long strands dangling down the back of her neck. Ron had one of these twirled around his finger.

They stood in the rain. Harry was sorrier than he'd ever been in his life. But he could only think of one thing he could possibly say.

"So - erm - " he cleared his throat, "How did it happen?"

* * *

I don't know what people are going to think of this, but I assure you, Harry is not going to turn violent. And I hate writing horrible bits, so there was a titchy bit of humour in there too. More soon, I promise. So in the meantime, please review, but only constructive criticism, please! 


	8. Oh No, He Only NEARLY Exploded

You Never Told Me?

Chapter Eight

He's going to talk to them now! The part you've all been waiting for, I know! I hope it meets all of your expectations. Yes, I know I've said that already, but he's going to _continue_ talking to them now!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

_Flashback_

"Where's Harry?" Ron asked Ginny.

"He's in the bathroom. I'm going outside to see Dad."

Ginny walked out of the door.

Ron waited for a moment.

Hermione hurried down the stairs, having just perfected her hair. Her dress robes were sweeping behind her, giving the impression of a satin, lilac river runningdownstairs.

"Wow," Ron laughed, "You look - erm - really nice."

"Thanks," Hermione giggled, "Do you want to go outside for a bit? It's too hot in here."

"Yeah, OK."

They went outside and sat on the garden bench. Ron stared at Hermione's skirt for a while.

"You know, those dress robes - they're really pretty," Ron said nervously, trying not to look at Hermione.

"Thank you ..." Hermione was puzzled, "You're being really sweet today, what's going on?"

Ron gulped.

"I - I suppose it's just - the wedding, and - and the whole concept of - l-love, and all - um - that."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Nothing! I mean - I don't - actually_ care_ about - weddings, and - and _love,_ or anything, it's just -"

Hermione started laughing at him. He turned bright red and scowled.

"You do care," Hermione said quietly, a few minutes later. She had calmed down now. "You do care. I can tell."

"No, I _don't_ - well, yeah, maybe I _do_, a little bit, but - so what?"

Hermione smiled again.

"What do you care about, then?" she asked.

Ron looked at the floor.

"Love," he muttered darkly, kicking a stone across the lawn.

"Why?"

Ron said nothing.

"Ron, I know anyway. It won't make a difference whether you tell me or not."

"You know?" Ron looked up abruptly.

Hermione nodded.

They seemed to reach some sort of silent agreement. Both of them leant forward at exactly the same time ...but just as their lips touched, Ron sprang away.

"What did that mean? It didn't have to mean anything, did it?"he said quickly, looking nervous.

"Do you want it to?"

"Err... " Ron paused, in deep thought. "Yeah." Another pause. "D'you want to - erm - do it again?"

"I'd love to," Hermione replied, and they kissed, putting their arms around each other and completely ignoring their surroundings ...

_End flashback_

Harry watched Ron blushing, but looking furious at the same time. He felt like a complete idiot. He didn't think he'd ever be able to make it up to them. Especially after hearing what had happened - he would have burst out laughing, if he didn't think that tears would come pouring down his face.

Harry couldn't stand it any longer.

"Both of you," he said, his voice breaking, "Please listen to me. I really am sorry. Really, really sorry. I didn't think you were going to tell me at all. I didn't realise -"

"Oh, Harry," Hermione sniffed, raising her head for the first time in several minutes, "We didn't want you worrying about it all through the wedding. We weren't sure how you would take it, what with - everything."

"Yeah." Ron swallowed, "we were coming to tell you now."

So they'd done it because they cared about him. Had he ruined it all? Were they going to hate him now?

"I nearly hit you," he said to Ron, so quietly he was barely heard over the rain, "I nearly hit you."

"I know, mate," Ron gave a nervous laugh, "I was on the receiving end."

"I'm sorry."

Hermione and Ron stared at him. Harry stared back.

"Harry!" Hermione sobbed, flinging her arms around his neck. She buried her face in his shoulder and cried hard into it. Harry patted her on the back, casting anxious glances at Ron.

"Yeah, we forgive you," he grinned.

Harry grinned back. As soon as Hermione had let go of him, he hugged Ron. He was like a brother to him. They were likehis brother and sister ...

'Only_ like_,' he told himself firmly, 'They may be like that to you, but their relationships with each other are very different!'

"Are you alright?" Ron asked him. They let go of each other.

"Yeah, fine." Harry tried not to grin.

For once, Harry _was_ fine. Everything was back to normal again. He had his best friends back.

"So, your first snog! I've been wondering if it was ever going to happen.How was it?"

Ron blushed again. Hermione turned back into herself.

"It wasn't a _snog_, we just -"

"Yeah, right!" Ron snorted. He turned to Harry. "It was brilliant."

The atmosphere turned a bit soppy againas Ron put his arm around Hermione.

"Wasn't it?"

"Yes. It was lovely."

Harry was thankful for the rain. He didn't want Ron to know he was crying.

* * *

Awwwwwww! Wasn't that kind of sweetish! Or as sweet as it'll ever get with me, anyway! There's only one more chapter to come, now, people, so review if you want it! 


	9. Fred, George and Ginny

You Never Told Me?

This is the last chapter so please review lots and lots and lots of times! I've had loads and loads more hits than reviews. It's really a shame to not know what you think...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Ron and Hermione were hugging for several minutes. Harry was watching them, now properly feeling how cold the rain was down the back of his neck. He started to shiver. 

"Let's go inside, shall we?" he suggested.

"Oh - yes, of course. Come on, Ron." Hermione took hold of Ron's hand and they all dashed inside, keeping their heads ducked down so they didn't get rain in their faces.

When they reached the door, Harry turned to them.

"No hard feelings, then?" he said. He was pleased they were all on speaking terms again, and sure that they were, too,but he was beginning to worry about what would happen if they told anyone about his outburst. He'd no doubt be hexed by most of the Weasley family, or at least given a good talking-to by each and every one of them. Maybe he'd be covered in bat-bogies.

"Course not. Just - well, don't try and hit me again. OK?"

Harry wasn't sure whether Ron was joking or not.

"OK, yeah," he replied uncertainly, "And - and you're not going to tell -"

"No. We won't." Hermione said quietly.

"Thanks." Harry pushed open the door and nearly hit Ginny in the face.

"OW!" she cried, "Who's that?"

"It's Harry," Harry told her, closing the door behind him, "And I've got Ron and Hermione with me."

"They told you, didn't they?" Ginny asked quickly, "They said they were going to tell you?"

"Yes, we did. How did you know?" Ron looked at her. He realised he was still holding Hermione's hand and dropped it as if it were white hot. Hermione scowled at him and grabbed his hand again.

"Because - Mum told me she heard you talking or something, I dunno ... " Ginny seemed distracted, "Let's just dance, shall we? Mum says we have to go soon."

"What? Everyone else gets to stay!"

"Ron, it's not like you've _danced_, or anything! You could have snogged Hermione at home!"

"But - I like the mead," Ron said miserably.

"Are you coming to dance, Harry?"

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione. He looked at Ginny. He wasn't sure if he wanted to dance with her, or he might go back on his decision and ruin the whole thing ...

"No. I'd better go."

"Why?"

Harry said nothing. He couldn't tell her. He shook his head, making it hurt. He'd drunk too much.

"See you later."

He gave her a brief hug - very brief -before turning to leave.

"Harry, wait!"

Harry turned back around, and before he could protest, Ginny had her arms around him.

"Let's, erm - leave them alone, _shall we, Ron_?" Hermione hissed.

"OK, OK, I'm coming!"

Ron and Hermione went back out into the rain. Harry wanted to follow them, but something made him hug Ginny again instead.

They hugged for a very, very long time. Harry knew he shouldn't be doing it, but he couldn't help it. He didn't want to let go of her and have to leave her.

* * *

At The Burrow... 

Harry was packing his essentials into a bag while Ron and Hermione sat talking on Ron's bed. They were all in their pyjamas and waiting for everyone else to return. Ginny had gone straight to bed - Harry had a feeling she didn't want to see him. He knew it would probably be best for them both, but he was missing her already.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Hermione had noticed his expression.

"Yeah, fine. Just - I don't want to do this much."

"Well, obviously." Hermione sat on the floor next to him. "None of us want to do this, Harry. But you know we have to."

Harry couldn't think of anything to say to this, so he carried on packing.

He was nearly finished when he noticed soft, wet noises coming from Ron's bed's direction. He looked up to see his friends kiss for about two seconds, break apart, then do this several more times. He tried to ignore it, balling up a few pairs of socks, but it started driving him crazy and he snapped.

"Will you two stop that?" he cried, throwing a pair of socks furiously into the bag.

"Sorry," Ron muttered. Harry glared at them, but it was hard to feel angry when they were holding hands.

He turned back to his packing. There was no more noise for a couple of minutes, and Harry presumed they had stopped and were simply enjoying each others' company. But when he looked up again, they were locked in a very passionate kiss.

This was even harder to ignore. Harry couldn't hear much any more, but he still knew what they were doing and it made him feel uncomfortable.

"You two!" he moaned, trying to avoid looking at them, "That's disgusting!"

There was another wet noise as they broke apart, then Ron, wiping his mouth, again said "Sorry." But Hermione looked hurt.

"Harry, how long have we got?" she asked.

Harry was baffled. How was he supposed to know? And, more importantly, how was he supposed to know what she was on about?

"Tomorrow - actually, later on today - we're going. Aren't we? And how do we know we're going to all survive?"

Harry felt not only guilty, but rather scared as well. She was right and he knew it.

"Sorry," he murmered. He shut his bag and pushed it to one side.

An arm went around his shoulders. He looked up and saw Hermione.

"I know you miss her."

He missed wh- oh, of course, Ginny. Hermione was right. And now she'd said it, he missed her even more.

He climbed into his bed sadly, and Hermione sat back down on Ron's. They were kissing again a few moments later, although this time Harry didn't mind. They couldn't help fancying each other. He knew the feeling well.

* * *

He was nearly asleep when the door burst open, and Fred and George came in. 

"Are you lot - oh!" Fred said, a grin spreading across his face as he noticed Ron and Hermione with their arms around each other, "Sorry, I hope I'm not interrupting anything!"

Ron glared at him, but Hermione just shook her head.

"No, we were just about to go to sleep, actually."

"OK then, so you won't mind us coming in for a few minutes." George sat beside Ron, who quickly let go of Hermione.

Harry sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes. He was wondering why Fred and George were here and nobody else was.

"Where's -"

"We got kicked out," Fred told him.

"Ah, that makes sense. Why?"

The twins laughed.

"Mum was furious. We bewitched the lights to spell out 'Percy is a pillock' on the floor. Nice and alliterative, you see."

"Yeah, but - nobody else seemed to think so."

Harry snorted, reaching for his glasses.

"Anyway - Harry," Fred said, "We've just been to see Ginny."

"Yeah. And she wanted us to give you something."

Harry suddenly felt wide awake. He scrambled out from under the duvet.

"What is it? Give it to me!"

He was expecting a good luck card, or a little present, or something. So he was alarmed when both Fred and George leant forward and kissed him on each cheek.

"EURGH!" he cried, seizing a tissue and scrubbing at his face, "What was that for?"

"From Ginny," George sniggered.

Harry continued wiping Fred-and-George-spit off his face, but he couldn't help smiling.

"Thanks," he said quietly.

* * *

Aw! The end! I know this was less of a 'You Never Told Me?' style chapter, but - I needed to finish off, and Harry knows They Were Going To Tell Him so ... a bit of Harry/Ginny, especially for my friend FaramirLover! I hope you enjoyed this - I did, it was kind of fun writing about Harry going to hit Ron! See you in my next big fic! (What Could Have Been) xxx 


End file.
